


from lee donghyuck

by bernejemi



Series: letters [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernejemi/pseuds/bernejemi
Summary: Six years already, right? And there's six more years to come for us to love each other.





	from lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/gifts).



> apologizing for the 'memories of a loved one'  
> as before, happy early birthday. theres more to come

_ “Mark, _

 

_ Unlike you, I’m not good with words at all, and you know this. I can’t write pretty metaphors like you, instead, actions speak my feelings. Therefore, it’s hard to explain how I feel, but it’s intense. Really intense, like a flame burning in my chest (cliché metaphor, but I’m serious). Literally, every time that you touch my skin, I feel a shiver going down my spine. That’s what you do to me, the Mark Lee effect. _

_ Anyways, I’m really glad for all those letters you’ve been sending me during those five years. How the fuck you manage to write one  _ every single week? _ This one is my first, and I’m already tired of writing it. But, it’s for you, correct? Yep, a letter for you, which is sounding way more like a text than a pretty, well-written letter, because you’re the one that hold this talent, but I’m talented on everything else. Surprisingly, I’m not as perfect as I seem. Still, I’m perfect, just like you said on your first letter to me; perfect to you. _

_ It’s been five years since then, and six years that I’m with you. Ah, right… that’s a long time. _

_ I’m glad that my parents accepted us, unlike yours. At least, since that day, you’re living with me; always by my side, as you wish; as I wish. As we both dreamed about, living together… it’s sad it happened like that, but we’re making things work, and that’s what matters. _

_ I love you; it may not seem like sometimes, but I truly love you, you dork. And I’ll always sing: with you, and for you. You taught me what love is; you saved a hopeless soul who didn’t believe in this feeling that fills my chest every time I look at you. Lord, Minhyung, you may not think so, but you’re the prettiest, and I love you so. _

_ It's been six years, and, hopefully, I’ll spend six more by your side. _

 

_ From your sunflower" _


End file.
